


The glitter prince

by Edwad



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Familiars, Glitter, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwad/pseuds/Edwad
Summary: Imagine if Harry was not like the wizard one population expected. What if he was capable of strange magic  and covered in glitter. Ravenclaw!harry





	1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Harry. Prince Harry of the astral realm, ruler of the creatures that dwelt there. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. What happened? Why is he the way he is? Well that's what I'm here to share with you.   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Warning here: I sadly do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did though. The books would be more gay. And fabulous.   
////////  
Note: Harry had been welcomed into the dursleys house more than canon  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Let's go back to Harry now shall we   
\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry had always been a unusual child. so it was not that unusual for Harry to request glitter for his birthday. Specifically his fifth birthday. He knew he was allowed one present, so why pick something as cheap as glitter. The dursleys were shocked but who really cares? He is Harry after all. 

This was Harry's gateway into the magical world. I mean, it's hard to think boring with a rainbow assortment of  glitter carefully dabbed onto your  cheeks, and in his hair, and all over his clothes and room. 

On his sixth birthday he got a black cape with a tall collar, lined with silver silk. He wore it everywhere.  

When he was seven he discovered the astral realm. I suppose you want to know how, and what happened? Well let's find out! 

////


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was enjoying himself. He was enjoying himself very much. You may ask what he was doing? Well he was in the woods, sitting at the base of his favorite tree. It was a oak tree, beautiful and tall. Right at that moment Harry was dramatically spinning crystal balls in his hands. I mean, he has to perfect it so it didn't look tacky.

Yes that was a signature trick of one Jareth but Harry was obsessed, okay? 

Harry was getting tired, as he relaxed and continued staring into the crystal ball, slipping off into what he thought was sleep /but was very much not/ Harry awoke with a start. He was defenetly not the woods.   
/////////  
I awoke with a start into a odd place, it looked like the depths of space, with swirling colors and bright lights.  I was floating too, floating in space. I swan through it a little and settled myself down in a seated position. Where is this place?i admittedly felt a bit startled. To regain my composure i threw a little glitter. It was bright pink. Wow I must be in my mind! I thought to myself. At least I thought I thought it to myself. Apparently I said that out loud. Akward. 

"No child, this is not your mind, this is the astral realm, a place where magical creatures And brings come to rest"   
Looking around I see a ball of swirling black, silver, blue and purple. 

I realize the glowing ball is talking!   
I pull my cape around be defensively. 

"Hello and who are you? And how did I get here? And what is this place? And why am I floating!??"

"You have many questions little one. I am your guard And guide.  Never before has a human entered into our world. And this place? It's where macical creatures go when their deceased. Yes, those floating balls are souls."

"Souls? I thought those were made up by religious people?"

" no my child, and let me take you to my mindscape to explain further"

Without waiting for a response, the soul pulled him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry fell with a start onto soft grass. Looking around he was in a beautiful field, rich with the sounds of cicadas in the air. There were trees surrounding the circular space, and a pond at one end. Harry also saw a beautiful deer, ancient judging by his impressive antlers.

Also he looked to be made of space.   
And seriously lacking in glitter. 

"Hello child, this is my mindscape. Like it?"

"What is a mindscape if you don't mind me asking?"

"little one I can gladly awnser any questions you might have. A mindscape is a place where the souls dwell. They can be altered at will also."

Harry looked on astounded as the deer grew a tree with a glance.  

"This is all cool but why am I here anyway?"

" child it is because you have a gift, to bring souls back to your world, in the form of familiars. It's a powerful gift. Also I am your familiar. This means I'm magically bound to you"

"Magic? But magic is not real!"

"Yes it very well is and I'm hear to teach you in the ways of the Mages and sorcerers"


End file.
